User talk:Chaos josh
Dawn of Chaos Sure, Chaos josh, you can help with Dawn of Chaos. You can also help with its successors, Light of Chaos, Reign of Chaos, and Force of Chaos. When you create a card for one of the Structure Decks, please make sure to follow these instructions. #Add the correct set number on each card. (DOC, LOC, ROC, or FOC) #Add the right category to each card. (Dawn of Chaos, Light of Chaos, Reign of Chaos, or Force of Chaos) #Update the Structure Deck page when you add a card to it. If you need an example, just look at one of the cards included in one of the Decks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Categorize Hey, Chaos josh, I had a question for you. I was wondering if you would like to help categorize all the pages that aren't categorized. You can use to find which cards aren't categorized or if they have a dead category. If one has a dead category, you can erase the category and add the appropriate category: Category:Monster, Category:Spell, or Category:Trap. If you would like to help, thanks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * Excuse me, Josh. May you move your Category:Cards By Josh I - V to another place? I mean like, since those are booster packs, make them follow the templates that Clash of the Majesties and Ultimate Chaos. I mean, we want categories, but we don't really need categories for each set; all Booster Packs should use Category:Booster Pack. Toons I've created a Toon template that lists all the toons that have been made on this site. Here is the link: Template:Toon. This is so when you make a toon, you can add the template to that page. Also, when you create a Toon, please add it to the template. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 23:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Categorizing Badly Needed Chaos josh, since you are one of the most active users, I was wondering if you could help finish categorizing all the pages, using . I'd also like you to create the categories that aren't made yet. For Type or Attribute categories, add the category Category:Cards by Type. Admin I am so suprised Chaos josh. You have shown your dedication to this wiki, and have contributed even more than me. You have done alot in only about 1 month. This wiki would really be poor without you. So I have one question. Would you like to be a bureaucrat or an admin? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 02:37, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Responsibilities Well, first, it would be nice if you would keep on contributing at the rate you do. Second of all, if you need any help, immediate references would be the . You should help other users when they ask, if you can. Pretty well everything else is the same. Plus, check out Bureaucrats and Administrators for more info when I am not here to help. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 02:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) How do you... Make great cards in short amounts of times? I make bad cards in long amounts of times! You have to teach me your secret! And great job on the Bureaucrat! --DesertMagic 04:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *Ah... I guess I should play more games and stuff. :) Thanks, too! I finished another Booster Pack. Sorrowful Faith. Check it out. :) --DesertMagic 03:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations new admin, any question please tell me. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Gone Sorry, but I am going to be gone for 2 weeks. So, if you can, you will have to answer others' questions. See you soon! I don't want to be gone, but I have to.:-( I may be able to check this site bit while i'm gone, like today, but not always. BTW, welcome the new users, please. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 11:47, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Help Does anyone know how to put my Booster Pack on the Booster Pack Category because I'm new to this stuff Move Booster Packs On the left side, there are Booster Packs (ah, you know already). Is there some way for you to take the 'less sophisticated' ones out and put the 'more sophisticated' ones in there. Like your Chaos Josh ones. For example: Super Granted Destruction and Jackass number two limited edition pack are strange. I do not mean to offend or annoy the makers of those packs, but if we want more members, perhaps make a better... well. I hope you know what I mean... --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 23:53, 21 April 2008 (UTC) yes, very original, yes this is the last one. *No... Does that mean it is the last Booster Pack you will make, or the last Cards By Josh? :( --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 03:30, 22 April 2008 (UTC) **Superb. Also, you do not (actually, please don't :P) edit the Archive. Instead, use the regular talk page. Thanks. --» DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 05:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Image at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wika I saw your message to User:Deltaneos at Yu-Gi-Oh!. I was gona restore it there, but maybe if it is here its better. Here is it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * No problem, I'm glad I could help you. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Censorship and the Wiki I think you made a card called Evil Hero Demonic Edge that was an Evil Hero of Wildedge, but I already made Evil Hero Malicous Edge! Now there are to Wildedge Evil Heroes! -Yukimaru Hey I was just looking aroung and noticed that a lot of pages did not have like the yu-gi-oh wikia. Is it in "production" or has it just not been made? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hiya I am new here. ^^ Hey, I am Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master, well I know thats kinda long so just call me Ryuu ^^ I am new here and made some cards for my fanfic. If you want to know more, just ask me at my talk page. --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 01:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Uhm, I have a question: How do you delete uploaded images? Cause I accidentally uploaded two of the same images only one ends with ".JPG" and the other one ends with ".jpg" Pirateskull77 02:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Back I'm back!!!!! I am finally back. Hopefully I am able to contribute more again. Though, I am working on some new stuff like emulation. Hmmm... Hey, if you don't know I'm Dmaster. I'm on commonly...is their any "work" that needs to be done, besides making cards that I could help with? Currently this site is not very active when I'm on so thats why I ask. (I would not follow this link if I were you it goes to the other wikia) Dmaster 20:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) * Well I know UDK is doing project:chaos (or something like that) and because I do not plan to make any Structure or packs you can put some of my cards in them (I'll have to redo the picture). Dmaster 21:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ** Is there a point to this? Dmaster 20:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *** Could you delete these 1 & 2. Long story short they use to work but now don't. Thanks in advance. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) **** I was wondering, most of the links you have are the same as the ones on the other wikia, but are empty (Ritual, Equip etc.). Would you like me to copy and paste them or something. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:47, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ***** What do you think I should do about the example pictures on the pages. Or should I post card pictures from this wikia, if so do you have anyone you think should be added.? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:05, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Block Can you please block User:24.197.167.148? he/she is just spamming. Thanks. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Admins At the bottom of this. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ** Which one is on most? Thanks in advance. Oh and it's not just Anime cards any more. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Where's U.D.K.? *Is he absent or something? Also, hello, again. Good to see a lot of activity in the Wikia, now! Going to be here for a while before another absence, so no worries. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 04:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) **Haha, are you absent, too? ... Are there any current things necessary to be done? For example, last time we categorized everything. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 14:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *** 1. Sign your posts. 2. ??? 3. Profit. Just kidding. Alright, I can do that. Easy. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 22:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Mine is Original, Right? Mine is the original one, right? (Oldest history) » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 22:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Vandal Can you keep He also caused many problems at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on one of my cards The user World King tried to turn one of my cards into his own by editting over it. It was my Lucario card. -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 18:12, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Block please User:Master Of Vandals Guess why. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Did the supposed vandit vandalise anything? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 01:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC)